


Clumsy Little Technophobe

by bloo_balloon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: And Minghao is sulking, Drinking, Epistolary, Humor, Junhui is away on business, Letters, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Minghao is a clumsy boi, Supernatural Elements, Witches, other SVT members are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloo_balloon/pseuds/bloo_balloon
Summary: In which Minghao is a witch with a desk job that he likes (most of the time), his friends are terrible (but not all of the time), and he'd just like some goddamn peace and quiet to write his letter.Or, the one where Minghao misses Junhui and the only way he knows how to express his feelings is in neat formal letter format. As you do.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	Clumsy Little Technophobe

**Author's Note:**

> So this is... a thing. A thing that stemmed from my dislike of writing letters in English class.
> 
> Enjoy! (maybeplsthankyoumwahmwah)

~~To Whom It May Concern,~~ ~~Dear Mr. Wen,~~ ~~Re: I miss you,~~ Dear Junhui,

It is with great difficulty that I am writing this letter, not because I find you unpleasant in any way, shape or form (quite the contrary), but rather due to a slight mishap on my part which has resulted in temporary motor impairment. Kwon Soonyoung, our mutual healer friend took outstanding care of the situation, as expected from a professional, but not before having a few choice words to say, and herein I will insert a direct quotation: “I cannot believe you fell off the [redacted] table while trying to replace a [redacted] light bulb of all things.”, with a few profanities and bouts of uncontrollable laughter to accompany the aforementioned statement. I would be lying if I said that the thought of turning him into a mouse and feeding him to my familiar did not sound perfectly reasonable at the time. 

Suffice it to say, that did not win me any “best friend points” (again, his words not mine) considering that he is quite adept at mind-reading. 

That being said, as a result of the slight mishap, I would like to apologize if my writing does not read as clearly as it usually would. While asking another to aid me in redacting this letter has briefly crossed my mind, I have ultimately decided against it, due to the sensitive (read: private) information I can already predict it will contain. Having rumours and speculations about the nature of our relationship circulating within the workplace would do no one any good.

That is not to say that I am in any way ashamed of choosing to pursue a romantic relationship with you (again, quite the contrary), but if I hear one Boo Seungkwan and one Chwe Hansol gossiping about either of us more so than they usually do, it would only bring about more trips to our mutual healer friend; one for heightened blood pressure and the other two for emergency limb reattachment. I would also like to add that one of the perps being a century old celestial dragon does not make them immune to heightened BP or gruesome mutilation. I leave it up to you to guess which of the three of us gets which diagnosis. 

Moving onto more pressing matters, I have received your postcard just this morning. By the time this letter reaches you, it is likely that you would have already departed from Santorini, but I have no doubt that your hawk familiar will have no difficulty delivering it to you, wherever you might be at the time.

Upon further research, I have come to the conclusion that I would very much like to accompany you if you ever plan on returning to Santorini (and given that you have expressed your desire to take me there on our next trip outside of the country, I would assume that you _do_ wish to return at some point in the near future). As a place birthed from calamity, I expect it to be brimming with raw ancient energies, the kind that mere humans have no way of knowing about and the kind that witches only dream of getting in touch with. And of course the sights are truly breathtaking. I would probably be right in assuming that the pictures do them no justice. 

I must admit that just entertaining the thought of a vacation in sunny Greece makes me want to count down the days until we head out; j ~~ust as I am counting down the days until I get to see you again~~. 

Jihoon has been great company so far, but recently he has started complaining about my “whining and sulking” which I would like to stress that I do neither of the two, no matter what he might tell you. I would like you to guess which of us is wrong and which is right. Hint: the one who is right is allowed to make you sleep outside on the porch should your answer prove unsatisfactory. 

Interpersonal relations notwithstanding, work as of late has been incredibly frustrating. I do not wish to burden you with the ramblings of a tired, overworked Council official whose current trusty companion is Soonyoung’s special blend of valerian tea, but there are moments when I would like to crawl into a hole where nobody would be able to find me if I did not want them to and just sit there to catch my breath for an eternity or two. Sadly, until such a radical solution becomes a feasible option, all I am left to do is pray that the worn desk in my office can withstand a few more electricity charged fists. Payday is next Tuesday so I hope it can last until then.

I could really use a glass of wine ~~or two, or ten~~ right about now. I am far from being a true wine connoisseur, but I remember liking what you bought from Auntie Song’s Delicatessen on the day before your departure. I never would have thought that witches were so good at brewing anything other than potions. 

Nearly all of the tourist guides I have skimmed through praised the wines of Santorini. Perhaps we can indulge in a little bit of wine tasting while we are there? 

I am now resuming writing this letter after returning home from work (and stopping by Auntie Song’s on the way). I was tempted to apologize for my short absence, but then I remembered that this is not a real time conversation and you would have had no way of knowing I was away had I not written so a few lines above. 

I have decided to forgo Soonyoung’s tea for tonight and have opened the wine instead. I believe this is what Seungkwan would call “treating yourself”.

~~I miss you, Junhui.~~ It might be a bit silly to be writing down what I am currently doing, but right now I am sat at the old oak desk in our study, watching as your familiar and mine are engaging in what I can only describe as a staring competition. One would think that after nearly five years of having to interact with each other, they would have learned to get along. 

I may or may not have laughed out loud. If that had indeed happened (which you will never know... ~~ha~~ ), I would have indubitably blamed it on the wine. In fact, my writing these lines right now is most likely the result of the momentary lapse of judgement that had spurred me on to pour myself a ~~second~~ third glass. 

I wish you were here to share what is left of the bottle ( ~~and hold me~~ ~~kiss me~~ ~~alloftheabove~~ ).

Unfortunately, the result of my little mishap is starting to hurt ~~like a total fucking bitch~~ so I must sadly end this letter here. Also, the day I admit that I sprained my wrist while trying to replace a broken light bulb is the day the apocalypse will descend upon us from the skies. Remember those words.

~~I am looking forward to hearing your reply.~~ ~~I am counting the days until we will be reunited.~~ I love you, Junhui. 

Yours forever,

Minghao

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you're having a lovely day wherever you are!
> 
> Leaving feedback is encouraged and highly appreciated.


End file.
